wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)
"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" is the third song about Dorothy. It made its debut in Yummy Yummy. Listen Song Lyrics Yummy Yummy (album)= Who's that in the garden Eating all our red, red roses? (It's Dorothy!) She wears a floppy white hat And has yellow spots galore. Well, look at those big green paws She's a very friendly dinosaur. Ohhhh... Chorus D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. She's my favourite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! She's a really helpful dinosaur, She works so hard in the garden (She's mowing, she's mowing) She pulls out all the weeds, Plants more roses as she mows the lawn (She's mowing, she's mowing) When the music starts, she dances on the floor She's a really groovy dinosaur Ohhhh... Chorus D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. she's my favorite dinosaur |-|Yummy Yummy (US album)= O.K., everyone, here's Dorothy! Well, who's that in the garden Eating all our red, red roses? (It's Dorothy! - That's me.) She wears a floppy white hat And has yellow spots galore (Nice spots, Dorothy - Thank you!) Well, look at those big green paws (Wow!) She's a very friendly dinosaur Ohhhh... CHORUS D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' bout) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. she's my favorite dinosaur Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! (Oh, I think Dorothy's doing some gardening, guys.) She's a really helpful dinosaur She works so hard in the garden (She's got her mower, She's mowing, she's mowing) Yes, she pulls out all the weeds, Plants more roses as she mows the lawn (She's mowing, she's mowing) When the music starts, she dances on the floor Yes, she's a really groovy dinosaur (Man, she's groovy) Ohhhh... CHORUS D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. she's my favorite dinosaur (Groovy!) Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! (Come on, everyone, let's dance and sing with our friend Dorothy) CHORUS D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. she's my favorite dinosaur |-|BINGO style= Chorus D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. She's my favourite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! She's a really helpful dinosaur, She works so hard in the garden (She's mowing, she's mowing) She pulls out all the weeds, Plants more roses as she mows the lawn (She's mowing, she's mowing) When the music starts, she dances on the floor She's a really groovy dinosaur Ohhhh... Chorus (clap).O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) (clap).O.R.O.T.H.Y. She's my favourite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! She's a really helpful dinosaur, She works so hard in the garden (She's mowing, she's mowing) She pulls out all the weeds, Plants more roses as she mows the lawn (She's mowing, she's mowing) When the music starts, she dances on the floor She's a really groovy dinosaur Ohhhh... Chorus (clap).(clap).R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) (clap).(clap).R.O.T.H.Y. She's my favourite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! She's a really helpful dinosaur, She works so hard in the garden (She's mowing, she's mowing) She pulls out all the weeds, Plants more roses as she mows the lawn (She's mowing, she's mowing) When the music starts, she dances on the floor She's a really groovy dinosaur Ohhhh... Chorus (clap).(clap).(clap).O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) (clap).(clap).(clap).O.T.H.Y. She's my favourite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! She's a really helpful dinosaur, She works so hard in the garden (She's mowing, she's mowing) She pulls out all the weeds, Plants more roses as she mows the lawn (She's mowing, she's mowing) When the music starts, she dances on the floor She's a really groovy dinosaur Ohhhh... Chorus (clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) (clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).T.H.Y. She's my favourite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! She's a really helpful dinosaur, She works so hard in the garden (She's mowing, she's mowing) She pulls out all the weeds, Plants more roses as she mows the lawn (She's mowing, she's mowing) When the music starts, she dances on the floor She's a really groovy dinosaur Ohhhh... Chorus (clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) (clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).H.Y. She's my favourite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! She's a really helpful dinosaur, She works so hard in the garden (She's mowing, she's mowing) She pulls out all the weeds, Plants more roses as she mows the lawn (She's mowing, she's mowing) When the music starts, she dances on the floor She's a really groovy dinosaur Ohhhh... Chorus (clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) (clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).Y. She's my favourite dinosaur Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, hey! She's a really helpful dinosaur, She works so hard in the garden (She's mowing, she's mowing) She pulls out all the weeds, Plants more roses as she mows the lawn (She's mowing, she's mowing) When the music starts, she dances on the floor She's a really groovy dinosaur Ohhhh... Chorus (clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).(clap). Dorothy the Dinosaur (Talkin' 'bout) (clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).(clap).(clap). She's my favourite dinosaur Lyric Variants Taiwanese OK，大家好，這裡是多蘿西！ 那麼，誰在花園裡吃的都是我們的紅，紅玫瑰？ （這是多蘿西- ！這是我的。） 她穿著軟盤白色的帽子和黃色斑點嘉豪 （尼斯點，多蘿西-謝謝你！） 那麼看看那些綠色的大爪子（哇！） 她是一個非常友好的恐龍 合唱 DOROTHY多蘿西恐龍（說話'回合） DOROTHY她是我最喜歡的恐龍 嬉戲BOMP一個的Chomp，哎！ 歡蹦亂跳BOMP一個的Chomp，哎！ （呵呵，我覺得多蘿西的做一些園藝，伙計們。） 她是一個真正有用的恐龍 她如此努力在花園 （她有她的割草機，她割草，她割草） 是的， 植物更多的玫瑰，而她也會來除草 （她的割草，她割草） 當音樂開始，她的舞蹈地板上 是的，她是一個非常時髦的恐龍 （男人，她的時髦） 合唱 DOROTHY多蘿西恐龍'（說話'回合）' 多蘿西，她是我最喜歡的恐龍 （Groovy的！） 歡蹦亂跳BOMP一個的Chomp，哎！ 歡蹦亂跳BOMP一個的Chomp，哎！ （來吧，大家，讓我們跳舞，並與我們的朋友多蘿西唱歌） 合唱 Transcript from Yummy Yummy 1994 (Jeff dresses up as Dorothy the Dinosaur by putting on a hat and tail and Anthony arrives.) Anthony: Hello. We're getting ready to meet our friend, Dorothy the Dinosaur. (Jeff tries putting the Dorothy tail behind but misses.) She's a really friendly dinosaur, Dorothy and whenever the Wiggles go sing and play, our friend, Dorothy the Dinosaur. And do you know what she sings? She sings Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, Hey! That's great except I'll tell you something else about Dorothy. Well, she loves... (Jeff puts the Dorothy tail behind Anthony.) What? I got a... I got a dinosaur tail. (Jeff laughs and gets the Dorothy hat.) Ah, well. Anyway, Dorothy, she loves roses because she eats roses all the time. She eats them day in and day out, Dorothy. Well, I'll tell you what. Why don't we meet Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's our favourite (Jeff puts the hat on top of him) dinosaur. (Jeff laughs.) Song Credits Trivia * The song used to be played in E but now, it plays in D. On Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital, the song plays in A. * The Taiwanese and We're All Friends (book) Versions Play in C. * The song is played on the Dorothy The Dinosaur Kiddie Ride. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards Although he can be seen playing it in the music video of the 1998 version. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, and Anthony Field are uncredited for providing vocals in the 1998 version. * Carolyn Ferrie is uncredited for voicing Dorothy the Dinosaur in the 1998 version. * Elisha Burke provides the voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur for this song in The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland and The Wiggly Big Show. * The Cockroaches once performed this song live in 1997. * The word "favourite" is spelt "favorite" in the song title in the US. * This song was later covered on the Kangabeats Sing-along album, Skippy's Animal Jamboree. Appearances Gallery See here zh-tw:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.我最愛的小恐龍 Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (album) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (video) songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (US video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggles in Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:Action Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 8 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 1 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:John Field Songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Deleted songs Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:The Wiggles (1999 Promo cassette) Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:We're All Friends (book) Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (concert) songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Re-make songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs Category:The Wiggles Big Show Songs